


Venja

by thejammys



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consummation Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, First Time, Frottage, Jotunsex!Loki, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Statesman Timeline, Thor's keys to success are:, Vaginal Sex, Wedding, fall in love with brother, give brother orgasms, lots of happy peningle activity, marry brother, succeed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: As soon as Thor and Loki confess their centuries-old feelings for each other and dive into happy fuck land, the surviving noblemen of Asgard demand that Loki be banished as punishment for his deception. Thor marries his brother immediately to keep Loki by his side. The nobles agree to recognize the marriage and permit Loki to stay on one condition: a customary wedding consummation viewing.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141
Collections: Thorki Baby Bang 2020





	Venja

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's finally here! Posted on the date of a new moon. A massive loving thank you to Elsa for the incredible art and banner she provided, and to Julia for being such a thoughtful beta. Happy October!

oooooo

The brothers have actually been engaged since they were five years old.

Ostara usually meant a blossom of young couples binding themselves together in marriage. Frigga breezed between celebrations, offering her blessings for a long happy union filled with children. She would gather delicate flowers and weave their bright pastel plumage into crowns for the lovers to wear, placing the floral diadems on hair kissed soft by a bright spring sun, and then resting her hands on their cheeks and whispering a prayer of good fortune for the rest of their days.

Her little boys wished to be similarly adorned.

The princes were scarcely out of their mother’s reach during these ceremonies, either clinging to her skirts or gathering flowers for her to keep as she gave away so many to others. Their tiny bare feet padded through dewy grass while they trailed beside her, often clutching each other’s hands.

The brides and grooms wore their joy as proudly as their gifts from the Queen of Asgard, and the princes wanted to feel that delight themselves.

Ostara feasts were typically held outdoors, rather than in the banquet hall. There was no head table for the royal family. At their fifth feast, while the king offered toasts for his people at this equinox, Thor and Loki scuttled to the shade of a nearby tree, believing they were tucked in a private little world of their own.

Frigga and Heimdall each had an eye on the princes.

The boys had witnessed enough ceremonies to know how they were performed. Thor knew how to take Loki’s hand, lace their fingers together, and press their palms tightly enough to feel each other’s heartbeats. Loki knew the runes for commitment and fidelity, and traced them all over their touching skin.

They knew the vows, and proudly recited them together as they wiggled with excitement.

Mead held no interest for them, they didn’t have proper ribbons to fast with, and no ceremonial sword to slash their baby skin, but they intended to seal their intentions with their mother’s blessing. When the boys came to the end of their vows, they looked over their shoulders to their mother, who was sitting on a blanket beside a pregnant woman. She appeared to be in the middle of something, and they did not wish to be scolded for interrupting her.

After agreeing to ask their mother to assist them after dinner, Loki glanced down at their joined hands and pouted. He wanted to be married to Thor _now_.

Thor knew his brother’s face well enough to guess at what made him stick his bottom lip out in such a way and squeezed Loki’s hand affectionately.

“Don’t worry, Loki! We will be married,” Thor assured.

Loki looked up into his brother’s bright blue eyes and saw the reflection of fireflies inside them. “Do you promise?” he asked, always needing more reassurance than Thor.

“I _promise_ ,” Thor swore, sealing his vow with another squeeze of his hand.

It was enough for Loki, at that age anyway, and the boys ran to select a sweet for dessert before their favorites could disappear into the bellies of the adults.

After supper, their mother fashioned new flower crowns for her boys as they had misplaced the ones she made earlier. They were so delighted by the gift that they spent the rest of the evening learning to weave them with her, and forgot all about asking their mother to officiate their nuptials.

While neither brother ever mentioned it again, each believing the other had forgotten, every year at Ostara they would steal glances at each other and wonder if the Fates knew what they already did and intended them for one another.

Engaged they remained.

oooooo

Their first kiss occurred as young men after a battle on Vanaheim.

In a small tavern, with Thor’s friends and the local villagers who were grateful to be rid of the huge scaly beasts that had spent the summer wreaking havoc on the crop fields, the brothers toasted to the group’s victory.

“Pass the kiss!” someone had shouted.

A warrior's celebration, ‘Pass the Kiss’ was simple enough to play and demonstrated the feeling of community, gratitude, and camaraderie that usually lingered after a battle.

It began with one person kissing the person beside them, and then that person turning to their other side and passing the kiss. Younger, more immature fighters might cheat to the cheek and avoid the lips, but part of the ritual involved the kiss on the lips as the sharing of breath — that a party fought, and therefore lived and died, as one. To avoid the lips was a show of disrespect, signaling that one was unwilling to share sacrifice.

No one urged the princes to change their positions so they wouldn’t be seated next to each other, and by the time it came to Thor the room was loud and drunk. Sif kissed him, quite simply, and Thor passed the kiss.

He intended to memorize it, everything about it. He could get away with gripping Loki’s neck, to steady himself, but he couldn’t thrust his fingers into his brother’s hair or linger.

In his efforts to appear nonchalant, Thor allowed his panic to distract him from his studies and the first kiss he planted on Loki’s lips was over before he even registered it had begun.

Thor’s disappointed expression faced the back of Loki’s head as his brother passed the kiss to Fandral, on his right.

Loki wouldn’t look him in the eye for the rest of the night.

oooooo

They saw each other naked frequently. Or at least, Loki saw Thor naked frequently. The God of Thunder had no use for clothes when he was shielded by the walls of his bedroom. If the brothers kept each other’s company in their hall, it was usually in Thor’s room as Loki’s was full of old books and trinkets Thor was so often too rough with.

One night, nearly two hundred years after their kiss, Thor came out of the bath and careened straight into bed. Loki sat in a chair near the window, using the fading sunlight to illuminate the pages of his book.

The brothers had made plans to go down to the kitchens together after Thor bathed, but from the look of it Thor had no intention of moving.

Loki resumed his story, caught in a particularly rapturous chapter, and decided to wait and see if Thor wished to eat once he had rested his eyes for a moment.

A few minutes later, Loki heard snores. He bit his lip to stifle his amusement and kept his eyes on the pages before him.

When he finally closed the book and looked up, Thor was fast asleep. He had not moved from his supine collapse, and it would have taken considerable effort on Loki’s part to wake him.

But Loki had no intention of doing so because his brother had an erection.

Thor’s fat pink prick towered above his hips, bobbing ever so slightly as Thor’s lungs and heart kept their tempo.

The sun was low enough now that it seemed to be looking at Thor through the open window, and if it’s light wasn’t illuminating such a beautiful view for Loki, he would have felt jealous.

He wasn’t sure how many minutes he stared, and it wasn’t until Loki blinked and his dry eyes welled up that he realized he had frozen just as soundly as Thor had.

Loki struggled to swallow and find his breath, and then quietly stood and slipped out the door.

He stopped coming to Thor’s room after that.

oooooo

“I’m here.”

Thor’s heart nearly burst in it’s horrible little cage. He abandoned any pretense of protective detachment and crossed the room to his brother.

“Come here, cow.”

And whether he was placating Thor out of exhaustion, or some self-serving Loki reason, it didn’t matter because the cow embraced the feathers and didn’t push him away.

They hugged each other the way they had as boys: with their tummies pressed together, their arms wrapped as tightly as they could around ribs and shoulders, and their faces in each other’s necks.

Unable to see each other, they couldn’t be certain who started crying first.

Heimdall saw, but even blind could have told them it was Loki.

They said nothing, and clung to each other desperately as their sniffles turned to sobs and the weight of the last decade flooded over them. When their shaking became so violent that their knees threatened to give, they sank to the floor together, and let themselves weep.

When Thor could manage words, he pulled back enough to meet his brother’s eyes and brushed tears off of Loki’s cheek with his thumb. With his hand resting on it’s favorite spot at his brother’s neck, Thor pulled Loki forward to press their foreheads together.

“Don’t leave me again,” he said, equal parts a command and plea.

Loki’s eyebrow told Thor what he was thinking before his mouth did: Thor’s words surprised him.

“You don’t wish to send me away?” Loki asked in a voice wrecked from sobs.

Thor gripped him tighter and pressed forward so hard it threatened to bruise their skulls.

“By my side — forever,” Thor repeated his earlier words, struggling to get them out as Loki’s thoughts broke Thor's heart further and his tears resumed.

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki choked as he reached up to grip the wrist holding him.

Heimdall could also report that the brothers moved to kiss each other at the same moment, but this one they were aware of.

It was easier to memorize something when the student was immersed in the material, rather than panicking about forgetting.

For the rest of his life, Thor would never forget how Loki’s lips felt that day.

oooooo

Thor wanted their first time to be special. He imagined the grassy field and blankets of flowers from their childhood, and wished to lay Loki down in a wreath of blossoms and have the planets and elements commit their devotion to the gods’ lovemaking.

But there would be time for that when they reached Earth, and neither brother could wait until then.

Finally together, finally uninterrupted, finally honest — barely a few hours after their tearful kisses they pulled each other close and kissed again.

They tumbled into the bed, still fully clothed, and desperately grasped at each other. From their frantic tugging and the helpless shifting of their hips, the brothers couldn’t decide on a single position or stop long enough to discuss it. Thor eventually rolled Loki onto his back and situated himself between long slim legs, still infuriatingly covered in leather and boots.

Their frenzy made them dizzy, and neither had the patience to strip. When Thor dropped his hips against Loki’s and ground their trapped cocks together the gods groaned and gasped.

Nearly worked up to the point of madness, Thor was so overwhelmed with attraction to his brother and how it felt to finally touch and kiss him that he nearly allowed his eye to take refuge behind its lid and shut off one sense to divert focus to the pleasure of touch — but he would not miss another first with Loki.

The animalistic rutting of his hips brought choked off cries and breathy moans from their lips, and Thor knew Loki was close when he panted and his words sounded like begging.

_“Thor.”_

“I love you,” Thor groaned, and he watched his brother come.

That sight alone, of Loki’s lips parting and his head tilting back as his spine arched off the bed, made Thor furious that the flush on Loki’s neck disappeared under his clothes, and if Thor were not seconds away from coming in his own pants he would have torn off Loki’s and licked him clean.

He grunted and collapsed on top of Loki’s trembling body when he spent, and they panted into each other’s ears for a full minute before they were able to move.

Thor eventually moved onto his forearms, and lifted his head to gaze down at his beautiful sibling.

The brightest green eyes Thor knew locked with his and they felt each other’s grins as they leaned in for a kiss.

They fell asleep as a jungle of arms and legs, listening to each other’s heartbeats and each hoping that this wasn’t just a dream.

Loki rose first, and immediately tensed. A million ‘what ifs’ crept into his brain and threatened to spoil this perfect lovely thing he had spent his life dreaming of: waking up in Thor’s arms.

Despite his efforts to relax and dismiss these cloying worries, Thor woke to an armful of anxious Loki.

“Let’s get out of these sticky clothes and I’ll give you a massage,” Thor murmured against his brother’s lips before kissing him firmly. He couldn’t stand the thought of Loki being anything other than ecstatic right now, and would spend the next week rubbing every inch of his brother into relaxed happy pudding if he needed to.

They took their time undressing each other, luxuriating in the tease of what they would find underneath each other’s layers with the patience they did not possess the night before. With every bit of newly exposed flesh, their breathing grew shallower and their heart rates picked up.

Their bodies held some surprises, and the discoveries their fingers and eyes made brought thrilled grins to their lips.

By the time Thor’s erection was bare and pointing at Loki, Thor’s fingers were on the hem of Loki’s smallclothes and ready to tear the garment to shreds.

Loki gripped his wrists and looked at Thor with wide eyes.

“I’m not — my body isn’t what you’re expecting —”

Thor brought one of his hands up to cup Loki’s neck. “I expect only you, brother.”

He kissed Loki while his brother released his wrist and allowed Thor to strip him completely.

Excited hands made feasts of each other’s skin, gliding over every inch of each other and making note of which spots made their brother shiver most pleasingly. When Thor’s touch trailed under Loki’s cock and met soft slippery folds, Thor's fingers nearly slid inside his brother without warning. The brothers locked eyes and Loki was certain Thor could hear his heart hammering.

Thor knew his brother’s face just as well as he did when they were five. He knew Loki wanted to appear confident, but his expression painted his terror of being rejected.

This fear had no place in their lovemaking.

Thor withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth to lick them clean.

Before Loki could say anything, Thor grabbed his brother’s thigh and pulled it over his own hip, bringing their bodies close enough that his cock now felt the wetness his fingers had. Thor slid his hand up to Loki’s back to pull his chest forward and close the last of the space between them. With his lips tickling his brother’s, Thor murmured, “Everything about you makes me so hard.”

Loki kissed him and reached between their bodies to guide his brother inside.

The first round only lasted a few minutes. They had over a millenia of buildup and to finally feel each other’s skin like this was more than they could resist. Thor pulled Loki close, holding his hand and squeezing him.

When they caught their breaths, they went again.

Perhaps the loveliest surprise to come out of their intercourse was the discovery that Loki could have multiple orgasms.

After Thor’s second, he needed to give his prick a moment to rest but had no interest in making Loki wait to continue receiving pleasure.

Thor carefully withdrew his cock from the maddeningly tight heat of Loki’s cunt and grinned at the mix of their mess that followed and spilled onto the bed.

Slowly, he kissed his way down Loki’s body until his lips hovered over a tiny pink bundle of nerves at the crest of the plump lips Thor had spent the last ten minutes pounding against.

He lapped gently at first, to get a sense of what Loki liked, and grinned into his brother’s pussy when Loki moaned and panted for Thor to lick him harder and faster.

Once Thor’s erection had recovered and his tongue delivered two more orgasms to Loki’s quim, they shifted to settle their hips at each other’s faces and sucked desperate cocks.

When they were obscenely spent and no longer too horny to be capable of critical thinking, Thor tugged Loki back into his arms and returned his hand to cup Loki’s neck once more.

“I hope you know,” he began as he looked into his brother’s eyes, “That this is it for me. You, being with you, is everything I want and everything I’ve ever wanted. I’m not losing you again, and I won’t waste anymore time not telling you exactly how I feel.”

Loki looked at Thor like he was trying to find the lie, to spot the trick and catch it before it could make a fool of him.

But there was no lie, and Loki pressed his palm to his brother’s heart when he leaned forward and kissed him. The nervous beating below spoke the truth Loki didn’t feel he had a right to know: that Thor’s words were sincere.

When they parted, Thor murmured against his brother’s lips, “Is this what you want?”

Loki whispered back, “Never doubt.”

oooooo

Only Heimdall knew, officially, but the surviving elders who had served as Odin’s council were suspicious of their king and the sneaky prince.

As long as Loki remained, they maintained that Thor wouldn’t be safe.

_“He will continue to betray you!”_

_“He will kill you and take the throne!”_

_“You cannot trust him!”_

Thor knew his protests were useless, and pointing out that there was no throne to claim changed nothing.

_“As long as he is a prince, he is a threat.”_

Not everyone felt this way, but the louder those few voices became, the more unrest they stirred.

Thor’s people had already suffered so much he could not bear to add to their stresses, but sending Loki away was absolutely out of the question.

It was Val, who was more keen to stop the arguing than anything else, who suggested they marry.

The council members looked horrified, but Heimdall hid an amused smile.

Val shrugged and folded her arms across her chest. “He would be bound to Thor that way.”

“That still puts the snake immediately in line for the throne! That would do nothing!” one elder cried.

“My suggestion was for Thor’s benefit, not for yours,” she replied coolly.

With the elders unaware of what had transpired between the brothers, they thought that ‘marriage’ to Thor simply meant ‘an excuse to keep his brother around’. Their mistrust of Loki blinded them to what others saw clearly.

They left their king believing there was no way Thor would go through with such a thing, and that the Valkyrie was mad to suggest it in the first place.

Thor thought it was brilliant.

He raced back to the bedroom he shared with Loki and threw open the door.

There was a proper way to do this, and it involved flowers and a sword — but Thor didn’t have those things and they were already engaged.

“Loki!” Thor boomed as he swept to his brother and took his hands.

“Thor,” Loki echoed, much quieter, unsure of why his brother was yelling.

  
  


“Do you remember the Ostara festival when we promised ourselves to each other?” Thor asked, lacing his fingers with his brother’s the way they had over a millenia ago.

Loki felt tears come into his eyes and he tightened his grip. “Of course,” he replied softly.

“How would you feel about finishing the ceremony?” Thor asked as he closed the space between their bodies until his nose was only a few inches from Loki’s.

“Thor, are you asking me to marry you?”

“Yes, Loki.”

They released each other’s hands in favor of throwing their arms around each other when Loki whispered, “ _Yes._ ”

oooooo

Heimdall performed the ceremony, he knew the rites.

Val acted as a witness, since royal weddings required them, and stood dutifully behind Thor.

They were not able to arrange much, and feared that any delay would result in further discord from the noblemen. The sooner Thor could say Loki was his husband, the sooner he could put this matter to rest and know confidently that his brother would remain by his side.

Loki was able to conjure flowers that he and Thor hastily wove into crowns and exchanged by delicately placing them on each other’s heads.

They didn’t have the proper gowns, or rings, or _swords_ , but Loki still had his black suit tucked away in his magical pocket, and Thor had his slightly less dignified jeans and hoodie. Not that it mattered — they would marry each other in their dirty leathers or even nude.

“Present your right arms,” Heimdall ordered, guiding the princes to clasp each other’s forearms. “Now with your left hand, press your palms together and lace your fingers.”

The brothers did so and tried to control their grins. Heimdall pulled out a ribbon and began to wrap it around their joined limbs as he spoke.

“Thor, repeat after me: I give myself to you, wholly.”

“I give myself to you, wholly,” Thor said as he gazed into Loki’s eyes.

“And ever yours I shall remain,” Heimdall continued.

“And ever yours I shall remain.”

“My heart beats and bleeds for you, and to live for you is a gift I will fight for everyday.”

It became harder to keep his voice steady as tears came into his eye and Thor could see them already gliding down Loki’s cheeks.

“My heart beats and bleeds for you, and to live for you is a gift I will fight for everyday.”

“I am better for loving you, and will do my best in loving you.”

Thor swallowed hard to steady himself. “I am better for loving you, and will do my best in loving you.”

“To the end of my days, and all the rest beyond,” Heimdall finished.

“To the end of my days,” Thor started, and then squeezed Loki’s hand firmly. “And all the rest beyond.”

It took much longer to get through Loki’s vows, because despite his poor brother’s best efforts to remain composed and hide vulnerability — Loki cried a lot.

But he recited them, and when Heimdall declared them married and told them to seal their promises with a kiss, the brothers melted into each other.

“Hooray!” Val cheered as she clapped.

Heimdall murmured a final prayer and tied off the ribbon.

“You are bound now, and when I cut this it will be the severing of your separate lives before and the symbolizing of your rebirth as one.”

“Cut away,” Loki murmured against Thor’s lips.

“I would like to say a few words,” Val said as she stepped forward and clasped her hands together.

The brothers stayed in their embrace, but turned to face her and rested their cheeks against each other’s.

“You are both extremely annoying,” she began, and Heimdall coughed to cover what might have been a snort. “And the most annoying thing about you two is how long it took you to tell each other that you’re painfully in love.”

Thor turned his head to nuzzle Loki’s nose.

“What you have is special and disgusting, and I look forward to how intensely you love each other making those shitty noblemen uncomfortable.”

“Cheers,” said Heimdall.

“Cheers,” Thor repeated before sealing it with a kiss.

oooooo

They may have lacked the traditional garments for a wedding, but a honeymoon demanded nudity.

Thor carried his husband back to their room the moment they finished thanking Val and Heimdall.

He nearly tore off their clothes before lying back on the bed and pulling a naked Loki on top of him.

They were already hard, and Thor ached to fuck up into his husband as Loki straddled his hips and leaned forward for kisses.

Thor’s erection strained up against Loki’s ass, begging for Loki to shift down just a few inches and impale himself on it. But Loki wanted kisses first, and gently rocked his own erection against Thor’s stomach as he nipped at his brother’s bottom lip.

A marriage over a thousand years in the making. Thor felt he and Loki should be rewarded for their patience, or perhaps chided for taking so long like Val had suggested. In any case, Thor expected to see a comet shoot by their window or for a new star to be born — something massive and astrologically inexplicable to celebrate this union.

There would be no separating them now. Nobles could protest that Loki needed to be punished for his deception in taking his father’s image and ruling for years, they could insist that he was a sneaky traitor who would bring about Thor’s doom and stop at nothing until he was named king again, they could hurl whatever insults and demands they wanted and it wouldn’t change a thing.

Loki was his _husband_.

Marriage rites were older than each of those men put together, and it was especially unthinkable to break up a royal coupling.

As soon as Loki sank down onto his cock and made their consummation official, they were set.

This thought made Thor nearly whimper as his hips bucked up once more.

“Loki, please.”

“Please, _what_ , Thor?” his infuriating little brother asked as he continued to grind himself on Thor’s abdomen.

“Let me fuck you,” Thor begged as his hands slid up Loki’s thighs and squeezed tightly.

“You want to be inside me?” Loki asked as he trailed his kisses down Thor’s jaw to his neck.

It felt good — it felt great, but the more Loki moved the wetter he got and the wetter Loki got the hornier it made Thor.

“I _need_ to be inside you,” Thor groaned as he moved his hands further up to Loki’s waist, lifting a bit to encourage his brother to move where Thor needed him.

Loki heeded Thor’s pushing and sat up, leaning back and positioning himself so the head of Thor’s prick was crowned by the weeping entrance to his brother’s cunt.

“Like this? Is this how you hope to enter me, brother?” Loki asked as he kept his hips torturously still. He rubbed Thor’s forearms up to his wrists where they still gripped Loki’s waist.

Thor tugged him down eagerly and growled.

Loki grinned and Thor saw dark curls fly away from his shoulders as Loki dropped down and sheathed Thor’s prick in that luscious tight warmth.

_Fuck that feels so good_.

The event Thor desired to see outside the ship appeared in the form of lightning, and Thor couldn’t stop it if he tried. With every bounce of Loki’s hips, with every clench of his quim, every moan, pant, and cry he let out, Thor’s storm grew.

They were safe, the ship was safe, but the thunder grew so alarmingly loud that everyone other than Val and Heimdall stopped what they were doing to wonder if their king was alright.

He was. He was experiencing one of the happiest moments of his life, with every sense fiercely engaged in his beautiful beloved little brother.

“Thor,” Loki choked out as he gripped Thor’s arms and arched his back.

Thor took his hands off of Loki’s waist and laced their fingers together once more, letting Loki feel the electricity vibrating inside him.

Loki came with a gasp and clenched Thor’s hands so tightly it would have broken a weaker man’s fingers.

But Thor wasn’t even close to finishing. His cock was so thrilled to be in Loki, so delighted to be a part of his brother and give him pleasure that as Loki slowed his movements and relaxed Thor’s erection twitched inside him. Even Loki’s erection still stood in front of his hips, drooling pre-cum and flushing pink.

“Do you want me to get on top?” Thor asked, releasing one of Loki’s hands and rubbing his hip affectionately.

Loki closed his eyes and shook his head as he struggled to catch his breath. He rode his brother through another orgasm and then consented to lying down with his prick still hard.

Instead of thrusting back inside his brother, Thor mimicked the position Loki was just in and placed his thighs on either side of Loki’s hips.

“Is this alright?” Thor asked.

Loki nodded rapidly and placed his hands on Thor’s hips the way Thor had for him.

Thor reached back to Loki’s unbelievably wet quim and dragged his hand across it and then up to Loki’s prick to make it slick enough to sink down on.

He couldn’t drop the way Loki had, and took his time easing his brother’s length inside his body. It took a bit of maneuvering to find the angle he liked best, but when Thor finally spent it was with Loki’s cock in his ass and his brother’s name on his lips.

oooooo

Thor informed the noblemen of his marriage the next morning.

“Heimdall officiated, and the Valkyrie acted as our witness,” Thor explained.

The men exchanged unamused glances and shook their heads.

“A marriage that is not consummated is not bound. We could annul it right here,” Fvein said coldly.

A sparkle of lightning appeared at Thor’s fingertips and he had to clench his hand to hide it. “It _was_ consummated immediately after the ceremony. Several times,” Thor added.

Eirn grimaced and shook his head once more. “Can that be substantiated, your majesty? Did anyone confirm your brother’s purity beforehand or collect his blood on the sheets?”

Before Thor could say anything, Val spat at the men. “That is an outdated _sexist_ custom used to humiliate brides and parade their virginity around —”

“It is a timeless tradition —”

“That’s not even how the hymen _works_ —”

“That is irrelevant to the matter —”

“You don’t even know that Loki has a hymen —”

“Thor is the king and as the king he must —”

“A viewing,” Fvein interrupted.

Thor looked at him, certain he had misheard, and politely asked the man he had known since he was a baby to repeat himself.

“It is the venja. A royal marriage requires a consummation viewing. If you wish to keep your adopted brother here under the pretense of marriage, then these rites and rituals must be respected,” Fvein continued, believing he had found something Thor would not agree to.

“Your majesty,” another elder, Grud, cut in, directing his words to his king. “It is an old way, but for the union of kingdoms it is custom.”

Thor stared at them, certain they were bluffing.

“You wish to watch me make love to my brother,” Thor clarified with an incredulous look.

“Believe me, your highness, _no one_ wishes for that.”

But Thor did not believe them, because no amount of insistence that this was preposterous, unnecessary, and reproachable swayed the men.

The notion of allowing prying and unkind eyes into this new intimacy with Loki was unthinkable, and Thor felt sick at the thought of telling his brother what they had to do. But if this one act ensured Loki’s safety then it was worth it, and Thor would have to hope his brother saw it that way too.

oooooo

Loki did _not_ see it that way and didn’t understand why they didn’t just take out these ancient antagonists. Thor patiently explained, not for the first time in their lives, that Loki could not just kill people every time conflict arose, and that while he understood the impulse he did not want to bring his people any further heartbreak.

It was that piece that finally made Loki agree.

He did not want to be the cause of anymore suffering for his brother, and if fucking in front of these men made Thor’s life easier then Loki would do it.

Ordinarily this would be done on a large, four poster bed with freshly laundered sheets and a quilt sewn especially for the occasion; embroidered with runes and woven with spells for fertility and fidelity. Though the practice did exist in part to mark the bride as property, and reinforce that royals belong entirely to their realms even in the ‘privacy’ of their bodies, there were pieces layered into the ceremony that sought to make it less traumatizing.

The traditional meal beforehand was a special fermented bean soup that was believed to give a person great energy and a healthy glow. Such a glow would attract their mate to them and make them more appealing. Particular fruits were shared, to symbolize life bursting from the ground in an array of color, and to encourage the couple to copulate many times to produce multiple heirs. The groom usually drank wine, while the bride consumed water to purify.

After the meal the couple would be taken to bathe, separately, and then painted with oil so their bodies bore the same runes enchanted into the bedding.

Finally, the bride’s virginity was confirmed by no less than three noblemen, and it was always men. It was invariably done in the most undignified way possible too: having the bride bend over and spread her legs while horrible strange men pressed their fingers inside her, supposedly searching for something that never really existed.

The whole thing was entirely misogynistic and horrible, and Thor was ashamed that such a thing had ever taken place.

Here on the ship, without the proper foods, linens, or tomes, Thor saw no reason for any of it.

He did let the noblemen know that no one would be examining or touching Loki in any way shape or form, and made it clear this was not up for argument.

Clearly that had been part of their intentions from the disappointment on their faces, and Thor wondered if all of this was just their idea of vengeance to humiliate his brother.

Their bedroom was out of the question. Thor wouldn’t invite their energy into that newly shared space. He wanted it to stay a sanctuary of sorts for him and Loki for the remainder of their time on this ship.

The cargo bay was the only other place Thor could be confident they would not be interrupted by a poor citizen who had no wish to accidentally stumble upon their king making love to his brother.

Val guarded the other side of the door to ensure it.

The men stood imposingly before the brothers with their hands folded in front of them.

“You may undress now, your majesty.”

Thor could see Loki wanted to slap them for mocking Thor with that title and he shook his head to show Loki it was alright. He stripped quickly, and then held his cape up to act as a privacy barrier so the men could not watch Loki undress. If Thor had his way then they would see as little of his brother as possible, while Thor did not mind them staring at his own ass.

Once Loki was naked, save for his own cloak wrapped around him, Thor laid his cape down on the floor and smoothed it out, wishing for something thicker to shield Loki’s back from the cold hard surface.

He gestured for Loki to lower himself onto it, and Loki sat down in the center keeping, his cape wrapped tightly around him and hiding as much skin as he could manage. Thor knelt between Loki’s legs, putting his back to the men, and covered Loki’s front with his own as his brother’s cape fell to the floor.

It was painfully clear that the noblemen were trying their best to get a glimpse of Loki’s body, and it made Thor furious.

“Just you and me,” he whispered to Loki. This was the phrase they had agreed upon beforehand as a way to focus on each other and block out their surroundings.

Loki nodded and wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders.

They kissed slowly and tried to lose themselves in it, to attend to the insistent press of lips and gusting of warm breath.

It worked, in the short term, until one of the men cleared his throat and jerked them back to reality.

“The insertion must be visible,” called a cold voice, echoing in the open space.

Loki looked up at him with frantic eyes and Thor wished to summon bolts of lightning directly to these men’s hearts.

“What?”

“The moment of copulation is sacred, _my lord_ ,” Eirn said, his address dripping with condescension. “When you first push into the bride’s body there are incantations to be spoken by us, otherwise we would not be fulfilling our duty to our king.”

Thor growled and clenched. “That’s not necessary.”

Fvein stood and moved closer to the poor couple as he spoke. “Oh, but my lord, it is. We must know that you are actually in a position to fertilize the bride and not merely rutting against the bend of his leg as a way to preserve his dignity.”

“If you wish for your marriage to be recognized, we must follow the proper customs,” Grud continued, voice suddenly appearing directly behind Thor.

Thor looked down at the love of his life and saw tears roll out of Loki’s beautiful eyes.

With these men so close, anything spoken would be heard, and Thor didn’t want to welcome them into any more intimacies that he shared with Loki. He ducked his head so his lips caressed his brother’s ear and whispered, “Close your eyes, don’t listen to them, and this will be over quickly.”

He felt Loki nod and Thor kissed his brother’s cheek and added, “I love you.”

Nudity was not uncommon to Thor, having spent so many years hunting, camping, and bathing with his fellow soldiers and civilians, but he had never sported an erection in front of them. He had never been forced to reveal just how badly his cock ached for his little brother’s wet hole. Despite the frigid air in the room, and the palpable tension of having so many unwelcome eyes on his bare ass, Thor could smell Loki’s cunt, and it made the head of his prick leak.

Loki spread his legs wider and Thor did the same, balancing on his knees above his brother so the men had the view they wanted.

“You may now enter,” Fvein ordered.

Thor looked at Loki and waited for his brother’s consent. Loki closed his eyes and nodded, and Thor pressed his hips forward.

No amount of humiliation or shame changed the fact that Loki was soft, warm, tight, and wet. His sweet little cunt swallowed Thor so greedily, squeezing him and sucking for his seed.

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed, but he kept his eyes shut, and Thor knew it was because his cock felt just as good to Loki as his brother felt to him. They didn’t want these men to know how badly they desired each other, or how the sights, smells, sounds, and tastes of their brother were enough to make them crazy on their own — and that touch pushed them over the edge.

“Begin to thrust.”

Slowly at first, the way Loki liked it, Thor flexed his thighs and dragged his hips back from his brother’s, and then slowly brought them back together.

_In and out, in and out. Don’t think about anything else but Loki, just in and out of his body. Make him feel good, do what he likes. In and out._

Thor closed the distance between their chests and pressed his forehead to his brother’s, effectively shielding them as best he could. Though the men behind him were staring straight between Loki’s spread legs and watching Thor’s balls bouncing against his brother’s ass each time his cock disappeared completely inside Loki’s lovely little quim.

They had seen the insertion, there was no need for them to be privy to anything else.

The same electricity that had raged outside the ship last night began to trickle out of Thor in little crackles, until it covered him and Loki and blinded the men from the viewing they were so desperate to see.

Loki grinned up at him and Thor saw a flash of green before the lightning began to shoot off around the room, forcing the men to their feet with frightened caws.

Thor brought in thunder too, and the room shook violently, jostling the men and knocking them back down.

When they heard the door to the bay open and then slam shut, the brothers crushed their lips together and moaned loudly, still shielded by this little storm.

None of the noblemen could say that Thor, or Loki for that matter, had not fulfilled their duty. Their marriage was binding, and as their vows had promised, they belonged to each other.

oooooo

For their first anniversary, the brothers surprised each other with proper flower crowns made to look just like the ones their mother had fashioned for them so long ago. The pretty petals laced together delicately and without strain, like their fingers in pursuit of gentle touch.

“Husband,” they murmured fondly as they placed them on each other’s heads.

This part of the venja they liked, and the blossoms on New Asgard were no less lovely than the ones from their childhood. They gathered fruits, cheeses, nuts, smoked meats, and little desserts to imitate the Ostara feasts and ate outside in the spirit of the celebration.

They poured each other mead and toasted to all the joy they had brought each other over the last year and to all that they would in the years ahead.

When their cups were empty, Loki pulled Thor on top of him and they made love in the grass outside their home while the sun shone down its blessings.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
